


Fireflies

by anenko



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-15
Updated: 2006-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're glowing," Orihime says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

Orihime does not mean to, but Tatsuki's hair brushes against her bare belly, and it *tickles*--and Orihime can not help but giggle. Tatsuki had been nuzzling at Orihime, easing downwards towards the zipper of Orihime's pants; now, she stops and raises her head, face pink. Tatsuki looks embarrassed, and starts to push off and away from Orihime.

The sky is full of stars and fireflies. Their light forms a halo around Tatsuki. "You're glowing," Orihime says, and the soft spikes of Tatsuki's hair fold beneath Orihime's fingers. Orihime thinks that Tatsuki would make a magnificent sorceress: stars caught in her hair, and fireflies spread behind her like a floating train.

Tatsuki isn't moving away, anymore. Her expression softens, and she's looking at Orihime as if Orihime really is a princess--and Orihime has dreamt of being royalty before, but even she had never imagined the look Tatsuki is gifting her with. Orihime feels like giggling again, or crying--both, even--but her hands are still cupping Tatsuki's head, and so Orihime draws her forward, downward.

Tatsuki kisses her, soft and warm, and it tastes like magic.


End file.
